Brushogun
Brushogun is the (false) main antagonist of the 2006 animated film Teen Titans: Trouble in Tokyo. He was voiced by Cary-Hiroyuki Tagawa. History Brushogun is formerly a Tokyo artist who fell in love with a woman he drew on his picture. He used Japanese dark magic to bring her to life as the same with all his artistic creations, but then cursed his body, transforming him into a dark being with the ability to create live ink drawings. He became Tokyo's first supervillain known as Brushogun. At somepoint, he was eventually defeated and captured by the proper authorities. In the present day, Saico-Tek, a creation of Brushogun that was sent to attack the Teen Titans, destroyed their Tower and motivating them to find the one who ordered it. Yet upon tracking him down, the Titans discover he is actually an innocent, yet frail old man hooked up to a giant printing press and held captive by Police Commander Uehara Daizo, who forced Brushogun to create criminals that Daizo would capture to look like a hero. When Daizo jumps into Brushogun's vat of magical ink, he absorbs Brushogun and the machine, and becomes a giant ink monster. Robin defeats him by removing Brushogun from the absorbed printing press, causing the ink creature to revert back to Daizo. Finally released from his curse, Brushogun thanks Robin before peacefully and happily dying in his arms by fading into nothingness. Powers and Abilities Brushogun's spell has transformed him into a cursed, paper-skinned being with the power to generate supernatural ink that is used as a constituent form of black matter, that can be formed into shapes, used to create minions, possess and transform objects that it touches, and has other magical effects. The magic ink that Brushogun generates is mainly used to create false living beings of any shape, size, and color to use as his minions (troopers, superpowered criminals, giant monsters, etc.), which are granted special abilities that he imagines for them, and can regenerate from any damage, including lost limbs. Also, his ink's magic was used to send an enchanted card with his name written on it flying to Robin in a police van to be materialized into an exploding shuriken to free him. Because his creatures are made of ink, they all have a fatal weakness to water, which dissolves them. When his powers are taken to their greatest limit, Brushogun can become a giant monster that is several stories tall and made out of an immense reserve of ink generated from himself, which has enormous strength and resilience, control any machines implanted into its ink body, and create minions in even greater numbers. Known creations and their cultural influences *'Saico-Tek' resembles a Power Ranger or a Kamen Rider. Saico-Tek is the first creation that Titans encountered. *'Deka-Mido', a giant green reptilian monster that resembles film monsters Godzilla (Japan) and Gorgo (Great Britain). *The yellow sushi-obssessed robot that Cyborg fights is an homage to Boss Borot from Mazinger. *'Nya-Nya', a pink cat-girl (a nod to typical anime catgirls such as Ana Puma from Dominion Tank Police). *'Mecha-Boi', a blue robot that resembles Astro-Boy (Tetsuwan Atom in Japanese). *Raven's ghost-like opponent is based on No-Face from Hayao Miyazaki's Spirited Away. *The Tokyo Troopers, living ink creatures looking like human police troopers. Gallery 402.jpg Trivia *The name "Brushogun" obviously consists of the English word "brush" and the Japanese term "shogun", meaning "general". *The way Brushogun was tied to chords in a black body with a machine is a reference to the Animatrix segment, Part 2 of The Second Renaissance, where it told how machines and robots imprisoned humankind in virtual reality and used them to power their vehicle, Zero One. *His mutation in his youth greatly resembles the Spider-Man villains Venom and Carnage. *Brushogun was indeed a villain in his younger days but was only being used as an ink dispenser in the movie therefore making him innocent at the time. *Brushogun resembles Nagato that later appeared in Naruto Shippuden. Both are hooked up to a machine, both are major antagonists whom unknowingly become pawn of villain that worse than them, both are malnourished, both control creations to do their biddings, both turn good in the end and also die. Navigation Category:Supervillains Category:Teen Titans Villains Category:DC Villains Category:Movie Villains Category:Cartoon Villains Category:Archenemy Category:Pawns Category:Evil Creator Category:Male Category:Affably Evil Category:Villains by Proxy Category:Magic Category:Deceased Category:Evil Vs. Evil Category:Mutated Category:Tragic Category:Redeemed Category:Honorable Category:Anti-Villain